A Different Kind Of Trouble
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: Post ROTK. Legolas and Aragorn are captured by a man who seeks revenge on Aragorn.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. Note: English is not my first lanuage.

So on to the story.

* * *

><p>'I'm not ready to lose him, Aragorn. I wasn't ready years ago, I'm not ready now.' The woman looked at the mutilated body of her husband. Aragorn himself looked better, there were cuts all over his body, he had some bruised ribs and a broken ankle.<p>

However compared to Legolas he had been lucky. The fair elf had a deep knife wound in his shoulder, had at least three broken ribs, but what concerned her the most were the whiplashes on his back. One of those wounds came scarily close to the elf's neck. Legolas had lost more blood, then he could lose and had been unconscious since the rescue a week ago.

'You won't lose him, I have faith in your skills. I couldn't have done it better myself.' Aragorn tried to joke. He had been honest. Aryal was a skilled healer, at least as good as he was himself. The truth was he feared as much for Legolas' life as she did. He was afraid he had put the elf in danger, one time too many.

Aryal saw the look on his face. 'You can't blame yourself Aragorn. He came with you because he wanted to.'

Aragorn looked surprised, if someone was going to blame him, he had expected it to be her. She of all people had every right to be mad. Still she was trying to help him. 'I can't help it, if he hadn't been there none of this had happened.'

'And you wouldn't have been alive right now.' She argued. 'Don't take that away from him.'

_She is right _Aragorn thought. How could he have disliked her. When Legolas had told him he was getting married, he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Actually he had tried to keep him from getting married. Now, he was happy, Legolas had went through with it. She was hurting herself and still managed to make him feel better.

'You're right, he saved my life.' _But I won't accept his life in exchange for mine. _Aragorn never said this out loud. He knew that would upset Aryal more. Besides that she would tell Arwen. Both woman were watching him too closely already. Aragorn had insisted on leaving his bed. He had wanted to go to Legolas. Arwen had objected, but Aryal had agreed. She understood how the man felt. Aragorn had woken up four days ago, he had spent two days in bed and the other two in Legolas' room. He looked at Aryal, she looked exhausted. He figured that she hadn't slept since their capture.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

'So the king of Gondor and the prince of Mirkwood in my grasp.' Metzar said. 'I should be honoured. May I ask what your business is in my territory.'

'Your territory...' Aragorn raged, 'last time I checked this is still a part of Gondor.' He was being held and his hands were tied behind his back. A guard stepped angrily towards Aragorn for the outburst. 'Wait!' Metzar shouted, when the guard looked back at him, he nodded towards Legolas, who was also being held. The guard grinned and stepped towards the elf. Before Legolas had a time to prepare, he got a punch in the chest. Air was knocked out off his lungs and he bend forwards. He managed to withheld a scream, he would not give the man the pleasure. This only made the men angrier and he punched again and again, before Metzar was able to call the guard back. Legolas still hadn't made a sound. Aragorn looked horrified at his friend. Metzar seemed pleased enough with Aragorn's reaction and nodded to the guards holding them. Aragorn was pushed towards the wall, but before he could hit it he found his balance. Legolas wasn't so lucky, he still was trying to catch his breath when he was pushed. He hit his head hard against the wall. He fell numb on the floor.

Aragorn watched as the cell they were in was closed and rushed to his friend. He was glad to see that Legolas was still conscious. Aragorn helped Legolas sit up and untied his hands, with some trouble. 'Can you..' Only then he saw the pain in the elf's face. 'Legolas, you have to untie me.' Legolas who still had trouble breathing, just nodded. Aragorn turned and Legolas untied him. 'How are you feeling?' Aragorn asked, already knowing the answer.

'I'm fine,' Legolas answered. Aragorn sighed. The elf and his stubbornness. 'You must focus on getting us out of here.' Aragorn couldn't argue with that. Aragorn went to check out the cell, in the corner of his eyes he saw the elf pulling himself to sit against the wall. The elf flinched as he hit the wall. Aragorn didn't miss it. _Those punches must have done more damage than I thought. _Aragorn immediately felt guilty.

When he finished searching the cell, he had found nothing. He went to check up on Legolas. He was scared when he saw that Legolas had closed his eyes. The shock disappeared when he noticed that the elf was still breathing. Legolas had fallen asleep. Aragorn was actually very happy with that, it made the examination a lot easier.

Aragorn felt Legolas chest and flinched, at least two ribs were bruised, but one of them was definitely broken. It was sad that Aragorn had nothing to help the elf with. When Aragorn looked up, he looked right into Legolas' blue eyes. The elf's eyes held shock in them. 'You would never have accepted examination, if you had been awake.' Aragorn simply said.

Legolas could see the truth in that statement and sighed: 'So, I'm fine right, just like I told you.' It sounded like he didn't believe that himself.

'You're not fine and you know it.' Aragorn sounded concerned.

Legolas decided to change the subject. 'Stop worrying about me Estel. Did you find a way out of here?'

'There is no way out.' The statement came from Metzar at the door. Legolas' features changed any sign of pain in his face was gone. Aragorn stood up, more calmly then the last time Metzar was there. 'Why are you doing this?' He asked, though the answer was predictable. 'You shouldn't have become king of Gondor. Lord Denethor had promised my father land. You becoming king ruined everything.' Aragorn had expected something like that. Denethor's death had changed a lot of things and Faramir had no idea of his father's plans and promises.

'So your elfish prince decided to join us.' Metzar grinned as he saw Legolas stand up. Aragorn turned around and was caught off guard. One guard jumped at Aragorn and put a knife against his neck. Legolas didn't hesitate and jumped at Metzar. He placed his arm around his captor's neck. 'Release him or I'll break his neck.' Legolas shouted to the guard.

'You know what, I'll order my guard to release the king if you let me go.' Metzar choked.

'Only if you give me your word.' Legolas said after slight hesitation.

'Legolas no, you can escape.' Aragorn said. Metzar tried to smile. 'I give you my word, or would you rather escape and leave the king to my guards.' Legolas looked at Aragorn and realised he couldn't leave his friend here to die. He released Metzar. Metzar smiled and punched his elbow in Legolas' stomach, before ordering his guard to let Aragorn go. Legolas quickly found his breath and walked to Aragorn. Aragorn was about to speak, but Metzar beat him in the face. 'You shouldn't have done that, prince.' Metzar spat. He walked towards Legolas, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn had seen the knife. Everything happened too fast. Metzar pushed the elf to the wall and pushed the knife in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Legolas fought to suppress a scream, but the pain was visible on his face. Metzar pushed the knife in some further, before exiting the cell.

Blood gazed from the wound and with Metzar gone Aragorn rushed to his friend. He felt at the knife, it would take al lot of force to get it from the wall. Still he couldn't leave his friend stuck like that. 'Hold on Mellon nin,' he looked at Legolas, who had understood him. 'Do it.' Legolas' voice was soft, but clear. Aragorn grabbed the knife and gave one hard pull. Legolas gave a small cry when the knife came loose and fell on the floor. With the knife gone the wound began to bleed even more. Aragon ripped some fabric from his cloak and used it as bandage. He bandaged the wound tightly to stop the bleeding, there wasn't anything else he could do. Legolas was fighting to stay conscious. 'You shouldn't have done that mellon nin.' Aragorn already felt guilty for his friends injuries. 'Not your fault' was all the elf managed to say before darkness took him. Aragorn sought for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. _Rest my friend, you deserve it, _Aragon thought. He just hoped that Metzar wouldn't return for some time.

* * *

><p>Real time<p>

Aragorn sat beside his friend's bed. He had convinced Aryal to get some sleep. She needed it. He would wake her if anything changed in Legolas' condition.

The elf looked so peaceful. He didn't show any pain. And in some small way, Aragorn envied him. He still felt guilty despite Aryal's words. He knew that if their places were switched, the elf would have been consumed by guilt as well.

'I'm sorry you risked your life for me, again. I'm sorry you had to. I'm sorry that you are lying here instead of me. I'm sorry..' He never got to finish that sentence.

'Don't let Aryal hear that. Or she'll be at your throat.' Arwen said with a weak smile. She was standing in the doorway. 'She doesn't say, but even she feels guilty. However, that doesn't change anything. She loves her husband, but feeling guilty doesn't help Legolas.' She looked from her husband to their friend. Legolas looked scary pale. 'He cares for you, like you care for him. Do you think he would want you killing yourself with your guilt.' Arwen took her husband's hand, but didn't say anything else. Aragorn looked at his wife, how can women be so rational at one point and so irrational at the other.

He remembered the fight he and Aryal had had a few days before her marriage with Legolas. Aragorn still hadn't trusted her and she had become furious about something he had said. Aragorn had had a black eye at the wedding. He smiled shortly at the memory. He had grown to like and admire Aryal. Legolas had made a good choice. It was odd though, that of all the time he and Aryal could get along it was now when Legolas life was threatened.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Metzar returned, but Legolas was still unconscious. Aragorn laid the elf nicely down on the ground and stood protective in front of his friend. Metzar looked on the fair elf's unconscious body and smiled. Aragorn felt his anger return. 'Stay away from him.' His spoke loudly. He launched himself at Metzar, but before he could get close a guard grabbed him. The guard threw Aragorn across the cell. Aragorn landed wrongly on his feet and heard something snap. He fell hard on the floor.

Metzar noticed Legolas was waking up. 'Do you give me the promised land?' he asked dangerously. Aragorn who hadn't noticed Legolas was becoming conscious, shouted immediately: 'No!' Metzar gave Aragorn a weak yet terrifying smile. 'Have it your way.' He sighed. 'Get him,' he ordered a guard and he pointed to Legolas.

'No!' Aragorn shouted, while he tried to stand up. Only to fall down again. 'You clearly don't care about your own life. So let's find out how much you care about his.' Metzar said, while the guard grabbed Legolas. 'Tie him up.'

Legolas didn't like the sound of that and started struggling. He released himself of one guard, when he got another punch in the chest. Legolas gave up the struggling and was grabbed again. He let himself being tied up. Which scared Aragorn. Had his friend lost the will to fight? Had he given up hope of their escape? Or did his injuries prevent him from moving?

Legolas was tied so, that Aragorn could see the look on his face. He quickly stated that the last of his thoughts had been right. The elf's eyes showed pain in them and Aragorn could see Legolas was fighting to stay conscious.

Metzar literary ripped Legolas' tunic of his body which gave the elf a bare upper body. One of the guards stood behind Legolas. Aragorn looked terrified when he saw what the guard was holding.

For Legolas was the first strike with the whip too unexpected. He never had a chance to prepare himself on what was coming. And as the whip ripped away some flesh from his back he cried out.

Aragorn couldn't stand watching his friend suffer and he looked away. He was still sitting on the ground, for his ankle was clearly broken. Metzar was both pleased and annoyed by Aragorn's reaction. He ordered another guard to pick Aragorn up. The guard quickly put Aragorn on his feet, what made the king flinch. Metzar smiled at that. 'Make sure he watches his friend's suffering.' He said. Aragorn who hadn't slept in a while couldn't fight the guard's strength. Each time he tried, the guard kicked against his good ankle, what cause Aragorn to fall on his broken one.

'I'll ask again. Will you give me the promised land?'  
>Aragorn wasn't so quick in answering this time and Metzar quickly lost his patience. 'No?' he asked while nodding at the guard.<p>

This time, when the whip touched his skin, Legolas had been prepared. He didn't make a sound, though pain was visible in eyes. Aragorn could see how much strength it had cost Legolas not to scream. And realised that a few more hits would take away the elf's consciousness. It was a dangerous plan, but he had no other option, other than to give this torturer his own land. He looked at Legolas and hoped the elf had understood his plan.

Metzar asked again. 'Will you give me the promised land?' This time and answer came. However not from Aragorn. 'No Estel. Don't.' Legolas said. His voice was soft and full with pain.

'Shut up, elf. This is between me and the king.' Metzar ordered to strike again, yet this time was different. The guard aimed to high, hitting Legolas partly in his neck. The elf gave a short cry, before he fell into oblivion. His body fell numb, only to remain hanging by the robes tied around his wrists. His head fell forwards. Aragorn loosened himself from the guards but, because of the broken ankle, fell on the ground.

Metzar sighed. This hadn't been part of the plan and the guard would be severely punished. 'Cut him loose.' He ordered and walked away. One of the guards that had been holding Aragorn, pulled his knife and sliced with one quick move through the robe. Legolas fell hard on the ground, hitting his head in the process. The guards quietly followed Metzar and the cell was closed again.

Aragorn hurried to his friend who had fallen on his chest. For the first time Aragorn could see the damage the whip had caused. Several deep cuts had been made in the fair skin of his friend. In one looked he knew what had caused the elf to faint. He hated that he wasn't able to do anything to help his friend. With discourage he turned the elf around. A large bump was starting to show on the elf's head. Aragorn was shocked by the irregular breathing of his friend. He felt Legolas' chest and discovered, that the elf had broken two more rips, either from the punch or from the fall.

* * *

><p>Real time<p>

Aragorn woke form his nightmare. He looked around. He was still at his friends bed. In his sleep he had experienced their time in captivity.

'Here, drink this.' Aryal said, handing him a cup. She didn't need to ask what the man had dreamt. Aragorn's eyes gave him away. She herself hadn't had much sleep either. When she had finally given up trying to sleep, she had found Aragorn at her husband's bed. She hadn't dared waking him up. He as well needed his sleep.

'What is it?' Aragorn asked. He didn't want to risk falling asleep again.

'It isn't a sleep potion. Just something to help you ease your pain.' _Both physical and emotional. _She thought.

Just then Aragorn realised his ankle was hurting. 'You sprung awake, and landed on your wrong foot.' Aryal explained. 'This will help.' She finished. Aragorn took the cup and immediately smelt the sweet scent of the Athealas. 'Thank you.' He said. He meant it. Aryal just nodded in response and sat beside Legolas on his bed. 'Has anything changed?' Aragorn asked.

'Nothing. His body seems to be healing slowly, but there is no physical response. It's like his mind is trapped in this state somehow.' She sighed. She had seen her husband in bad shape before, but this was the worst. Normally Legolas pulled through it in two or three days. Still this was the risk she took when she married the prince of Mirkwood.

'Was it worth it?' Aragorn asked. 'Was all the trouble I've cost you worth it? I mean, he is barely at home. Always in trouble and then I've not even mentioned all you had to put up to before being allowed to marry him.'

Aryal thought about the rangers words. He had simply just stated facts. It hadn't been easy for her. But in the end. 'It was worth it. It isn't about the fight, nor the trouble. I love him, that is the only thing that matters. You hadn't had it easy either, with Arwen as the woman you love.'

Aragorn smiled at that comment. He and Arwen had faced a lot of trouble together. Not everybody had been happy with their marriage as well.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I'm sick of waiting!' Metzar shouted at Aragorn. Legolas lay still unconscious on Aragorn's lap. His breathing had calmed down and was more regular now. Metzar had been screaming at Aragorn for quite some time now, but the king wasn't paying attention. He focussed on his best friend.

Because of his rage, it took Metzar some time to realise that Aragorn hadn't listened. _You'll pay for that. _He thought and stormed out of the cell.

It took Metzar's return for Aragorn to realise, that his captor had left in the first place. 'You won't give me my land and you won't acknowledge me.' Metzar spoke these words with a deadly tone. The tone of his voice almost stopped Aragorn's heart. 'You'll pay for that.' Metzar finished. Aragorn had feared, that Metzar would pronounce those words.

'Seize him.' Metzar ordered. Two guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Aragorn. They lifted him and put the king on his feet. This action made Legolas' head fall on the ground. 'No.' Aragorn tried, but his words sounded weak from exhaustion.

'You had your chance, King.' Metzar spat. Pronouncing the last word like a curse.

Legolas chose that time to wake up. He moaned. Metzar gave a smile. 'Welcome to the land of the living. You get one last chance to say farewell to it.'

Legolas' eyes grew wide. He hadn't known what had happened, but it was obvious what Metzar meant. 'Get him on his knees.' The guard obeyed silently. Legolas wasn't able to fight him. 'How does it feel, my lord, knowing that your friend is going to die by your sword.' While Metzar said that, he drew Anduril.

Aragorn's eyes went cold. He was terrified, Anduril was Elendil's sword, a sword of kings. He was furious that Metzar had taken it. But even that anger couldn't cloud the guilt that he felt.

Legolas himself was calm. He looked at the sharp sword. If it had to end, than he was honoured that he was going to die by means of Anduril. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. It felt like hours, but the blow never came. When he finally dared to open his eyes. He saw Metzar, who had sunk to his knees, with an arrow coming from his chest. He looked behind Metzar and saw Aryal standing, with her bow in her hands and horror on her face. At last they were save and Legolas let darkness take him.

Aryal had heard what Metzar had said from outside the cell. Her men had had trouble opening the door. With every second that passed, she feared she had lost her husband. Her heart had jumped from relieve when her husband had stared back at her. As soon as he had collapsed she had been there to catch him. Her men were fighting the guards. Aragorn lay on the ground, because of his broken ankle he had fallen. Unfortunately he had fallen on his head. When she found that her husband was still breathing she was relieved. They were safe.

* * *

><p>Real time<p>

Aragorn had fallen asleep again. Aryal sat besides Legolas' bed. She had come to their rescue, though she feared she had been too late. 'No I can't think like that, at least Aragorn will be alright.' She whispered to herself. She still didn't sound completely positive.

For the first time since her childhood, she felt tears falling from her eyes. She hated this feeling of helplessness. There was nothing she could do.

Legolas felt tears falling on his face. For the first time, since what felt like forever he felt something. He felt like he was being pulled back. Back into his body. He just wasn't sure he wanted to. He was save from pain where he was. However, when he felt Aryal's pain he knew he couldn't stay there. Slowly colour was returning to his face.

'I can't lose you. I wouldn't survive that.' Aryal said quietly. She had placed her head against Legolas' shoulder and couldn't see his face.

'You won't lose me.' Came and even softer reply. Aryal almost jumped up at the answer. She hadn't been expected it. She stared right into her husband's eyes and her heart jumped with joy.

'How is Estel?' Legolas' voice was stronger. Aryal didn't look surprised at the question. She pointed at Aragorn who was still sleeping. 'He'll be fine. He had barely left your side,' she decided to take the subject back to Legolas himself. 'How are you feeling?' She knew this question was probably a waist of breath.

Legolas stared back at her. Noticing her being tired, he decided to be honest. 'My chest and shoulder hurt. My head feel's light. But I'll live.'

Aryal was surprised at the honesty of that answer but let it go. 'I know you will live, now that your awake.' She was happy and it was visible on her face and in her voice.

Aragorn was starting to wake up and soon Legolas would go tired of lying down. Her husband was too stubborn for his own good. At least she knew that everything would be alright. Anyway, until the next time Legolas and Aragorn went out alone.


End file.
